Amorette Cerise Soleil
Amorette Cerise Soleil is a member of the Nightbloom Committee. She is the only one in the committee thus far to take notes of each meeting that arrives. Personality Amorette is defined by her stoic-ism, and her lack of emotion. She's more logical and calculating and doesn't allow her feelings to get in the way of anything, including important things such as the work of the committee and whatnot. She's willing to give people second chances, however, if they prove that they'll change, but she lets them know almost constantly that they're walking on thin ice and that, if they put one single inch of toe out of line, she will take care of them herself. She's not afraid of doing things herself, or doing things for Nyx. The only problem she has is when a dumb decision is made, and she constantly objects to it. She's not really one for public displays of affection, nor is she really fond of people in general at the current point and time. However, Amorette used to be known as a super shy and nervous girl, who never used to like hurting anyone and always did her best to avoid confrontations. Backstory The Kalinth homelands were her home, and she used to spend every day that she could remember flying around and attempting to breathe fire like her parents did. Amorette knew nothing but love and kindness up until the day they moved to Nightbloom City so the three of them could remain together while Amorette went to school at Nightbloom Academy. Her first few years were alright, except she started to become desperately shy around people. She didn't feel as if Kalinths belonged, despite the fact there were a few other brethren around her, and also felt like everyone hated her for no reason. In her intermediate years, she showed some signs of losing control of her abilities almost all of the time, but struggled to keep it under control and pass her classes without hurting any one or getting eliminated, as was her biggest fear. During her third year as an Intermediate, Amorette finally gained control over her magic and was able to live without worry for some time. That all changed the day she went home one day. Her parents had told her not to come into the house, but she ignored them and did, meeting someone who was threatening them. Upon seeing Amorette, the person had smirked and cast a curse on her. Before Amorette blacked out, she heard the person say something among the lines of 'Emotionless little brat, isn't she?' And when she awoke, she had no recollection of the incident. Her parents worried over her, and their worries were confirmed when Amorette no longer returned their affections. Her emotions were sealed up, along with some of the power she'd gained as an intermediate. Returning to Nightbloom, Amorette threw herself into her work and soon became the top student of the classes. She ignored mostly everyone that talked to her, and made sure that no one bothered her. This continued for years, and Amorette found herself with nowhere to go after she graduated from the Academy. For a while, she did stay on as a teacher, but her teaching methods were almost like a drill seargent's way of talking. And then, it happened. She was given a position on the committee, and Amorette accepted while dropping the teaching gig. After all, she had nothing but idiots in her classrooms. Trivia * Amorette's curse is currently unreadable, and is the main factor of her stunted magic as well as her emotionless state. * She enjoys being punctual to meetings * She sometimes hovers in a classroom in the corner, watching how others teach. * Sometimes Amorette locks herself in her room. People think she's studying for a non-existent test. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kalinth Category:Headphone Ene Category:Committee